


"Daddy wants me to dominate him?"

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, BoyxBoy, Cock Warming, Crying, Cuffs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loving Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oikawa didn’t go to the nationals 🥺, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Quarantine tingz, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Whipping, god forgive me, iwaoi - Freeform, kinda masochistic oikawa, light dd/lb, sadistic Iwaizumi, safe word, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: "Do you want a safe word just in case you feel uncomfortable?""Can it be nationals?"Part three of iwaoi student/teacher
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 15
Kudos: 272





	"Daddy wants me to dominate him?"

"You've become such a good boy." Iwaizumi caresses the boy's cheek, allowing his thumb to roam around his cum covered lips. Using his thumb to mask the lips in his cum, spreading the white substance until it completely covered the tedious teen. "Who would have thought you would become such a good bitch?" The teacher chuckles watching Oikawa's eyes drift open and close, unable to control his body from falling unconscious.  
"I'm a good boy for daddy." He smiles, lifting his head up to meet the lustful teacher's eyes.  
"Next time why don't you tell me what to do? You're not fucking me, of course. Be a good bratty submissive, a dominant bottom?" Iwaizumi suggests to the tied boy on his bed, still trying his best to stay awake from the exhaustion of having sex five times in a row.  
"Yes, daddy. I would like that a lot, daddy." Oikawa replies monotonously.  
"Get some rest baby boy." Hajime gives in on torturing the boy, he's completely out of it. It won't be fun anyway. He rests his baby boy on his bed, tucking him in with his Egyptian black cotton covers. "Goodnight baby boy." He gently kisses his forehead, enjoying the sight of his cute student cuddled up warmly in his bed covers, absolutely recked from the fun night. 

\- 

"Daddy wants me to dominate him?" Oikawa questions, scrunching his face up in confusion.  
"You just need to take control, you can cuff me, blindfold me. But, I mean this or you will get punished badly, do not even think about making me receive anything and not my nipples, I'm not turning into a bitch. You're still my bitch, just be a dominant bottom." Iwaizumi explains, Tooru looks at his teacher in excitement, his eyes sparkled in anticipation.  
"I can't wait for daddy! I'm going to make you so proud!" Oikawa tackles the muscular man, into a hug, making him fall onto the bed. "Does that mean I can have daddy all to myself? Touch him and feel him freely?" Oikawa asks, feeling the man's tones chest with his hand, enjoying how his pale hands contrasted the teacher's tanned skin.  
"Yes, baby boy." Iwaizumi smirks, he is actually a little excited to see how well his baby boy is going to perform. 

\- 

"This is all the equipment you can use on me." Iwaizumi comments, showing him whips, blindfolds, cock rings, cuffs and ropes. "Do you want a safe word just in case you feel uncomfortable?" The raven asks, observing how the boy had a nervous glint in his eyes.  
"Can it be nationals?" Iwaizumi nods his head.  
"You're going to be good baby boy, treat me as bad as you want but you know the rules." Oikawa nods his head submissively, recalling all the instructions in his head. 

After their conversation, Iwaizumi places himself on the bed, back against the headboard. Oikawa nervously stood near the array of toys looking at which one he should use first, the judging eyes of his teacher makes him sweat more. Instinctively he chose the blindfold, not wanting his teacher to see him so anxious, he wants to be a big boy.  
"Okay going easy on me." Iwaizumi teases, watching how the boy's hands tremble as he walks over to him. "Don't be scared baby boy." Hajime grabs his hands and kisses them gently. "You're not going to kill me." He reassures, letting go of the boy's hands so he could continue. 

Shaking hands he ties the silky blindfold over his eyes, tightening it to his best efforts. He stands there in worry for a second to see if it would fall, thankfully it doesn't. Before he does anything to his teacher, he chooses the equipment he would like to try out and bringing them over the bed. They are both already naked so time isn't going to be wasted on that annoying activity. Oikawa sits on his teacher's lap, their tips gently touching each other.  
"Fuck-" Hajime moans, the sensation too pleasurable due to his sense of seeing being taken away, increasing his body's vulnerability to a max. Grinding his hips to tease his teacher cock, he feels the man's large hands squeeze his arse. Oikawa stops his movement, grabbing the whip from beside him and bringing it down harshly.  
"Fuck yeah." Iwaizumi moans, loving the burning feeling against his skin.  
"Daddy I didn't tell you to touch me." Oikawa brings down the whip several times, each in different areas. Making the teacher clueless to where he's going to hit next. "Daddy is leaking from just a couple of whips, how naughty of daddy." He teases, rubbing his thumb over the split of his dick, dipping it in a couple of times. Spreading the cum all over his head, squeezing and twisting the head torturously.  
"Fu-Fuck baby boy-where did you learn that? Fuck-" Oikawa proudly smiles to himself as he hears his teacher moan.  
"I saw it in a porn video you let on once." Oikawa continues to twist his head, making more precum overflow. Then pumping his head only, taking only a few inches in his hand and teasingly jerking it. "Daddy you're producing some much precum! How are you going to fill me up if it comes out all before?" Tooru teases, taking his hand away from his dick making the older man grunted. 

Secondly, he ties the teacher's hands to the headboard. Oikawa smiles, knowing he can now touch daddy freely without being forced not to. He licks his sweaty arms, enjoying the smell of him. A husky, manly smell which made his arsehole pulse. He kisses his teachers chest, leaving a trail of hickeys behind, along with white, cold spots. Slowly he sunk his teeth into his teacher's neck, he's always dreamt of doing that. He sucks a dark hickey into the neck. The older man continues to pant at the boy's rough, sadistic touches. Kissing up his jaw, he gradually makes his way to his teacher's lips. He airs his lips against him, softly brushing them together. Teasing his teacher's lips by placing a peck on them and pulling away. He does this several times, a teasing peck and pulling away. Then suddenly devours his lips, taking fall control over them. Grinding his hips downward as his tongue fights with the raven's skilled, more dominant tongue. Oikawa let out little moans into the kiss, gripping both their cocks together. Finding it hard to get both in his grasp due to his teacher's magnificent size. He uses two of his hands to pump their cocks together, using their precum as lube. Both their cocks rub together as their lips became swollen from the kiss. 

"Dad-daddy nghh-this f-feels so good!" He moans, grinding his hips faster, fucking his hands, sliding his cock against his teacher's massive one. The thick vein on the side constantly coming in contact with this head of his cock causing both of them to moan.  
"Fuck baby boy." He groans also thrusting his hips up to slide his cock against his student's small one. "Such a small cock." He chuckles, loving the beautiful size difference between the two.  
"Naughty Daddy!" Oikawa wounds his teacher again with the whip, this time drawing a little blood. "I'm so so sorry daddy! I didn't mean to!" The brunette quickly apologises, kissing the man's bicep which has been cut. "I'm really bad at this daddy. I hurt you. I destroyed the mood!" Oikawa pouts, taking the cloth off the teacher's eyes to use it to tend to his wound. "Nationals." He mumbles, soaking up the blood.  
"Uncuff me," Hajime demands softly, the boy complies. "It's an okay baby boy. Don't cry." The boy let out little sniffles as he proceeds to take the cuffs off his teacher. "It's just a little bit of blood." He strokes Oikawa's face, taking away his sorry tears.

"Let me show you how to probably dominate!" Iwaizumi excitedly challenges, flipping the two over. Towering over the boy, kissing him deeply. Taking back his control, not allowing the boy to even properly respond to the kiss. The brunette's little hands enlace into his black locks, lightly tugging at it. Causing the man to grunt into the sloppy kiss. Panting heavily, they both pull away for air. Hajime kisses his way down the boy's chest till he traps one of his erect nipples into his mouth, lapping his tongue over the sensitive, well-trained nipple. Sinking his teeth a little and tugging it mildly, enough pain to make the boy's body shiver and beg.  
"Daddy please! Nghh fuc-fuck me!" Oikawa pleads, lifting his hips up to feel his daddy's cock against his. 

Surprisingly Hajime smites the boy with the whip, right across his stomach. Whorishly he moans, loving the contact it had on his delicate skin. Drawing blood itself. The sadistic teacher hit the student multiple times on his stomach, showing him how it is done. Showing the boy, he can never ever dominate him. Showing his student he is completely powerless against him. Each strike echoed in the room along with the whimpers of the teen, begging for more but begging him to stop. His mind and body in conflict at what they want. However, his body won, due to the huge amount of leakage his cock. Precum spilling out in huge amounts, bubbling at the top.  
"You cry when you see blood on your daddy, but once you see blood and feel the pain on yourself your cock can't help but react." He chuckles, looking down at his pathetic baby boy who is out of breath from the atrocious treatment.  
"Mmmphhh nghhh daddy!" He moans out, Iwaizumi licks the blood away. Sucking up all the little bursts of blood from the welts, humming at the taste. "Please fuck me, daddy," Oikawa begs, his voice sounded fucked and pleading. Just the way the sadistic teacher loves it. 

Slicking his dick up with lube, he observes how the boy lubes his own arse up. Moaning at the slight touches and from the occasional dips of his fingers in his arse, grinding upwards in hopes his shockingly small hands will give him an ounce of pleasure. Iwaizumi watches the boy whilst masturbating, pumping the ten-inch cock at a steady pace, not too fast and not too slow. Just perfect as he spectates the show.  
"Daddy, please! Please!" He pleads, the teacher frowns a little he wants more of the show but that's for another time. 

Aligning himself with Tooru's stretched hole, he places the boy's knees on his muscular shoulders. Finishing positioning himself, he gradually disappears inside of him. Witnessing his cock get eaten by his warm, wet, bewitching walls. Without warning the teacher slams his full length in, not able to go at a gentle pace.  
"Daddy ahhh fu-move!" He cries out, throwing his head back in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut. Iwaizumi starts to move his hips, not giving the boy time to adjust to him, he ruthlessly pumps his cock in and out of him. Wanting to release badly. The student's hole unknowingly clenches around his cock tightly as of it didn't want his huge cock to leave his arse.  
“Shit- you’re so tight, baby boy.” The raven moans out loud, trying his best to thrust in and out the warmth. His muscles gaped around his cock with each thrust, It is truly heaven. “I love your little arse. It’s so fucking good at milking my cock.” Iwaizumi grunts.  
“I love daddy’s cock. I don’t want it to leave my boypussy.” Iwaizumi looks at his student with happiness, knowing he has taught him so well.  
“You want daddy’s cock to fill you up all night long?” Oikawa nods at his request, eyes glisten at the idea. 

To increase his baby’s pleasure the teacher kisses along his thighs, thrusting at a steady pace. Savouring the feeling of the boy’s tensing home. Leaving little bite marks along the porcelain skin, some bites would go a little too deep as he tries to muffle his moans. With each one he would tend to it, sucking the blood out of it and giving the spit dozens of kisses before leaving to mark another spot. Biting down on his skin he admired the sweet boy beneath him, begging, pleading, whimpering, crying; it is just so gorgeous. Lovingly Hajime kisses Tooru’s kisses away, he is so sweet. He cries from pleasure. Each thrust brings tears to the edges of his eyes, he tries to stop them from falling but with every scream of pleasure they drop down his face. 

“Daddy c-can I-I cum?” Oikawa asks sweetly, Iwaziumi nods, knowing he doesn’t want to give his baby boy any more torture. Thrusting softly in and out of his baby, he gives kisses to the welts on his stomach. Wondering his lips up till they reach his nipples, giving both of them a little attention before he kisses the sweet boy. Several little pecks just as the boy is about to scream from his climax. Cruelly bringing his baby boy to his climax, he thrusts his thick cock in and out of him at an inhuman speed, making sure he hits directly on his prostate so he can cum satisfied.  
“Ughhh nghhh daddy daddy daddy!” The brunette chants cumming over the teacher and his own chests. Covering his face from embarrassment. Walls clenching around his dick tightly was enough for Iwaizumi cock to explode inside the teen. He let out a string of curse words deeply cumming inside of him. 

“Daddy don’t take your cock out, leave it in me as we nap,” Tooru mumbles wrapping his legs around his waist to prevent him from pulling out.  
“Let’s get comfortable and I will put it back in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a pet play but I don’t know who with. 
> 
> Any suggestions?
> 
> I thought Bokuaka because we all know Bokuto is into Akaashi being his pet and possessions tingz. But I think I write about them too much.


End file.
